Saving trips into the hole saves time and money. For that reason service companies have been emphasizing one trip tools that combine tasks. Restrictions through which such tools have to traverse makes the creation of multi-function tools very challenging. In essence simplicity of design is made necessary by the limited space available and yet design durability and the harsh environmental conditions can at times dictate a more robust component design. These design and operational requirements can be at odds. Some designs that work well in reasonably vertical wells are not so advantageous and at times unworkable in highly deviated applications. In addition, advanced cleanup tools with proven track record in the industry usually operate within the parameters of the casing drift and passing through restrictions to expand and target a casing internal diameter is not an option.
Tubular cleaning is typically done in a separate trip with devices such as blades, brushes or magnets. Typically these tools have picoting members that are extended with flow or pressure and have a spring return to keep the cleaning tools retracted for running in. One example of integrating scraping and drilling is shown in US 2015/0027780. In this reference a drill bit is run through existing casing to make more hole through a formation that can leave a fair amount of debris on the existing casing as the returns are brought to the surface. The tool combines scrapers that can be extended as the bit is brought out from the hole to clean the length of the casing on the way out. This is done with balls landing on a sleeve to extend the scrapers and to open a circulation port. In this design drilling is done before the circulation port opens because pressurized fluid to the bit nozzles can no longer be provided with the circulation port open above the bit. The scraping continues as the bit moves out of the hole.
References that show scrapers, brushes and magnets are U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,303, U.S. Pat. No. 8,387,700 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,375. These patents show similar ideas of clean up assemblies, but do not have the option to expand and retract.
There are other applications that lend themselves to one trip operations to save time and money. One of those is the plugging of a well with a bridge plug for abandonment. Current regulations specify procedures for abandoning wells that involve inserting and setting a plug such as a bridge plug or a cement plug or both. The current state of the art in this procedure is an initial trip to clean up the hole before setting a bridge plug for isolation. The present invention incorporates in a single trip the ability to deploy one or more wellbore cleanup tools such as scraper blades, brushes or magnets and selectively deploy them with a ported sub open. Just the intended region where the bridge plug is to be set is cleaned. The cleaning tools are retracted and the bridge plug is positioned at the desired depth in the zone already cleaned. The bridge plug is then set in a variety of ways such as mechanically, hydraulically or with a known setting tool that can be wireline operated. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention can be determined from the appended claims.